How To Deal With A Hangover
by Lady of Spring Rain
Summary: When you are the Crown Prince, hate your girlfriend, are at war with your sister, in love with your best friends little sister, and have a hangover things can get pretty interesting. Zutara.
1. How to Deal With A Hangover

Alright this is my newest story 'The Tales Of School'.

I really hope you enjoy it, and I hope that the characters aren't too OOC.

So read on!

* * *

The numbers were dancing in his mind, and seemingly across the paper also. The paper was too white, the ink to dark. He looked over, discreetly as he could, at the girl next to hims paper. And she swat his head with a clear-and-blue mechanical pencil. He met her eyes cautiously and she gave him that look, the one that told him not to cheat again look. His eyes slid back to his paper as he tried to scramble out a few decent answers.

"Time up, hand in your papers." The teachers monotone voice reverted through the room, and worse through his head. He helplessly handed his half-finished paper to the guy in front of him, then placing his head on the table.

"You should have studied Zuko." The girl next to him told him. He simply raised his head a few inches and pounded it back onto the desk. He knew she was smiling at him sadistically.

"I did." He responded wearily. His head was throbbing in ways he couldn't imagine. He merely wished that he could crawl back into his warm bed and sleep the pain away.

"Then you shouldn't have gone to that concert last night." His head hit the table in response to the comment. The teacher was babbling about the test and Zuko didn't hear a word.

"Katara, it was a once in a life time opportunity. I simply could not miss when Slipknot came. I had front-row tickets." His voice sounded muddled to him. And the lights hurt his eyes.

"You went the day before midterms Zuko, that was stupid." He nodded haplessly. There was no arguing the simplicity of the logic. The bell cawed loudly at them, telling them that class ended and they were too move on, of course all in a obnoxious ringing way.

Zuko went to a boarding school, Academy for the Mentally Challenged; well not really the title of the school was actually, The Broiler Academy for the Gifted. It was a traditional boarding school. The rooms were divided into Women's Dorm and Men's Dorm. The school was old and made completely of a grey stone, ivy climbed the walls, battling with ruby and cream roses. The gate was made completely of rod iron, the walls it clung to made of stone. Tall spires and towers rose unabashedly into the sky. The forest behind the school was dark and looming but still green and lush. An emerald field surrounded the remote school. The dorms stood proudly on either side of the school. The men's dorm was made of a darker stone and coated with a thick layer of centuries old Ivy. The women's dorm was coated in lush red roses and made of a lighter stone. It was a way of unifying the school, or so Zuko guessed.

He marched to his next class, biology. The thought crossed his mind to study a bit also, but then a pulse of pain erupted in his head and he chose not to.

* * *

The day dragged on, midterm after midterm. And now he wished he didn't take up Sokka's offer of that drink, the bottle of beer. Sokka was a junior also, Katara being his little sister, though only by a year. Katara was sophomore at the school, though she was bumped up in math to junior math. It was Sokka who told him of the concert, and then it was Sokka who gave him the beer, hell now he can't even remember what happened at the concert…that may not be a good thing. He was currently in the dojo. It was Japanese style building, large and made of waxed rice paper and long straight boards of wood. He whipped the blade around a few times, testing the wait. Though the paper was made of rice and wax, it was still nearly indestructible, flame resistant and nearly impossible to tear it was built to withstand angry teenagers. It couldn't be weak. He put the sword back on the shelf and instead chose to practice bending instead. The room slowly darkened, till his fire was the only thing lighting the old-style building. He shot fire sparks at the lanterns. And the room was cloaked in yellow light. The door slid open loudly, the obstructer was Sokka.

"Hey there buddy!" He was loud as always. Zuko shook his head slightly, the mess of black hair flipping around a bit.

"Sokka, there is no food in here, and no your girlfriend is not in here either, sorry you can't flirt with my sister as she isn't here either." Zuko hoped he answered all his questions.

"Actually I know you sister isn't here, she's in our room, with her newest toy, Jet our other roommate. Blah. Sickening sounds." Sokka shook his head haphazardly, as if trying to shake memories from his mind.

"Ah. Well go fuck your girlfriend then and go away." Zuko snapped, he wanted to be alone, as before Sokka arrived he nearly had a perfect image of Katara in his mind, in that swimsuit he once saw, not on her though, sadly.

"Sorry but I really don't feel…god stop dreaming about my sister. I will kick your ass dammit if you lay a finger on her." Sokka was truly horrified at the thought, and he promised his mom before she died that he would protect her, all guys were classified at caution, ones she liked were danger and ones who liked her were immediately moved up to red alert and enemy status.

"I wasn't dreaming of your sister. I was meditating." Zuko snapped back, irritated that he would actually get it.

* * *

Now that his room was finally cleared of his sister Zuko managed to relax, leaning back on his bed. A gentle song was floating around the room. Then the knocking started. And it simply would not stop. Finally he jumped over to the door and ripped it open.

"What do you want?" He snarled at the women standing before him, it was girl though. Actually to be precise it was his girlfriend.

"Lee what's wrong? You're never this jumpy" She was using the name he originally gave her, simply as a joke. The girl cocked her head to the side in confusion. Her green eyes were wide and her braid was thrown over shoulder.

"Nothing's wrong Jun. Umm…you know I need to get some sleep, I didn't sleep well last night, and well I have more midterms tomorrow and I need to sleep and…yah…" Zuko seemed to not know exactly how to convince his girlfriend to leave.

"Zuko, we never spend time together anymore. It feels like you don't to be around me anymore…" She trailed off, pulling the complete innocent little girl move, not quite realizing that she actually hit the nail on the head.

"Jun! Not true, how 'bout we get together tomorrow! For…lunch!" Zuko tried to salvage the situation. His conscience was battling him and telling him to be nice and break-up with the girl, but a part of him simply didn't want to be in that area where he didn't have a girl.

"Okay…fine…" He smiled widely at her and then she trod off down the hallway, her head lowered slightly. He sighed lightly, relieved that she left, he spun on heel, marched back into his dark dorm, tore open the fridge and grabbed a beer. Walked over to the TV and turned on wrestling, not that he watched anything but the women.

* * *

Alright well I hoped you enjoyed Chapter 1. The next one will be up soon.

There is that pretty little button down at the bottom, the off-lavender color. Push away!


	2. How to Deal With Controlling Girlfriends

Hey-dee ho! What you have all been waiting for!

Thank you so much for the reviews those of you who reviewed. It completely made my day to read those!

So onward you go! And hope you enjoy!

* * *

The sun rose, and the sky lightened swiftly. The flecks of gold faded with the new light. Zuko laid spread out on the bed, tangled in the blood colored bed coverings. The snores echoed throughout the dorm room, none distinguishing between whether it be Zuko, Sokka or Jet. The alarm clock cawed angrily, Furious that they hadn't awoken yet. And school was soon to start. Breakfast had already been eaten, and nothing remained. Students were sitting in there commons chatting, studying, finishing homework, or watching TV.

Zuko slowly opened his eyes, slowly moving to look at the alarm clock. His eyes widened suddenly, he leapt from the ruby sheets and started to yank off his boxers, clamoring to pull on jeans, rushing to brush his teeth and hair, for about fifteen seconds he was brushing his hair with his toothbrush, running out the door while tugging on his shirt, a bagel in one hand and a book bag in the other. Racing down the dorm hall he tugged his jacket on. Charging down the steps he finished off the bagel. Sliding into his math class the bell rang. The teacher gave the normally good student a glare, and told him to get to his seat.

Katara was giggling at him, mind you trying to hide it, but still giggling behind her dark hand. Mr. Daken, the teacher, started lecturing about how things worked in the school and running in last minute was not a sign of respect.

"So Zuko, alarm clock not go off?" Katara asked. Her large blue eyes were watching him. His eyes skimmed over her outfit. Black boots, black cargos, low cut ice colored shirt, regular braid. He smirked lightly.

He growled in response, his hand flying across the paper in attempt to complete his unfinished homework. He looked at her again, this time she was watching the board. He managed to finish as the teacher requested the homework to be turned in.

"Are you going to the party?" He heard the waterbender ask. She was staring up at him with those sapphire eyes.

"Maybe…I don't really know, are you?" And now he is forced to say, to choose. Haplessly he nodded. Somewhere deep in his mind he wanted her to go, he wanted to dance with her in an 'a heat of the moment' dance. And yet the logical side told him no. Told him that she was completely off limits, gods he alright had Jin dammit!

"Actually know that I think about it that night is the play auditions, Sorry I can't go." Her sweet voice usually echoed in his dreams, but now is simply crushed his hopes. He growled under his breath, only then noticing Jin was watching him, a folded sheet of paper in her hand. Within the next seconds that paper was on his desk. Slowly he unfolded the lined paper. It read little.

_You and I are going to that party together right Lee? And by the way, I can see you flirting with that girl. Stop._

_-Love you_

_Jin_

He sighed, he wasn't flirting. Right?

_Course we are Jin. And I'm not flirting, she's Sokka's sis. I would not be flirting with her._

_-Zuko_

The note sailed back to her. Not once did he realize that Katara beside him had read the entire note.

"What? Am I simply not pretty enough?" She barely glanced at him. She knew the trap she was leading the poor boy into, but he didn't see the trap, no matter how gaping and ugly it may be.

"I never said that." He responded fluently. He copied that night's homework into the planner provided, His gold hued eyes dancing from the white board to his desk.

"Then why would you not flirt with me. It's not like I am Sokka." She raised her voice in a fairly flirtatious way. A smile was dancing across her face. He didn't look at her. That may not have resulted well, the last time a smile like that was shot in his general direction he discovered his pants were just a bit too tight.

"Because I have a girlfriend and you are my best friends little sister. That wouldn't work." He growled out lightly, mentally a small chibi Zuko was begging the class to end. He started packing all his gear into a black bag, his back turned to Katara. And then the bell cawed to them to leave. He scrambled to his next class. And when the next class ended he nearly crawled to his next class. And then he had gym. With Sokka. And he wasn't looking forward to it.

"Hey there buddy! What's up?" Sokka called to him. He was currently half finished changing.

And Zuko characteristically did not respond but reentered the three year long battle with the lock. And he eventually gave up and cut the lock, with a minor lash of flames, he would simply meld the steel back later. Yes Zuko had a deformed lock.

* * *

Sokka and Zuko soon found themselves battling for victory. Sokka's arm slammed into the bender's belly. Zuko threw his weight against the warrior, but Sokka withstood the blow. Sokka attempted to push Zuko over, but he ducked. Swish. Sokka managed to win, the orange ball ended up gliding through the once white net.

"I Won!" Sokka announced to the entireness of the gym. "In your face Smokey!" Zuko twitched at the derogatory nickname.

"I'll beat you next time, I let you win." A wisp of smoke floated in his sweaty palms. The teacher called them in after he beat another student, Sokka lost his next 'battle' mind you.

* * *

Meditation. The only constant in the teen's life, nothing changed when it came to meditation. And that was what the flame bender was doing now. He tried to clear his mind of any thoughts, tried to focus on a single flame. A candle burning brightly in his minds eye often helped with his issues. And then the door slid open, Katara entered the Dojo with him. He could tell simply but the cool aura that would surround the area. His mind was able to ignore her, but not all of him could.

"Oh. Hi Zuko! Do you mind sharing the dojo?" Her voice was controlling in a peaceful way. He opened his scared eye and peered at her through his topaz eyes. He shook his head slowly.

"Good, I haven't practiced in days." Opening both eyes he watched her sift and move with an unheard music, water following her moves. The grace in the bending was so different from his own type of bending, which was harsh and controlled. Water bending appeared to all just flow with no end to the movements. Nearly an hour passed, he watching her, she moving and almost dancing with the water, the dinner bell then screamed at them to come to the dining hall, And to leave the tranquil sanctuary that sheltered them from the other students.

"Come on water girl. Dinners soon." Zuko called to the darker skinned girl. She nodded but otherwise ignored him. She kept with her dancing-bending. He left the building dashing for the dining hall. He found his usual seat, Sokka already camping out there with Jin and Suki, Sokka's on and off girl friend of three years, apparently they were dating at the moment, Zuko had a running bet with Jin that they would break up by the months, she thought they would last two months.

"Lee! Come here, I have a seat saved for you." Her voice was jumpy and gleeful in ways nearly sickening. Sokka and Suki were currently…kissing would be the edited way of putting it. He came slowly over and sat next to her. The chibi Zuko was curled up rocking to and fro, not wanting to sit near her as now he had to endure the chattering.

"…and then I had to take that…isn't it nasty that Sokka…I think that Katara is a really…and then he snapped…and my teacher was being a real royal son of a…and then she didn't…" And that went on for the entire dinner period. He tuned it out and just ate his food, spicy spicier and burning, Fire Nation style.

"…And you better be paying attention Lee." The severe tone knocked him back into reality like nothing else could. Yes he was the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, yah he could be anyone in a battle, yes he feared nothing, nothing except when his girlfriend got _that_ tone in her voice.

"I am." Were the only words needed to launch her back into a chattering frenzy. He tuned everything out. Hoping for anything to distract this girl from her talking, he was starting to wonder what he was smoking when he asked her out.

"Hey! Earth to Zuko, Earth calling Zuko, Zuko not picking up…" Sokka tried to knock the bender from his daze.

"Zuzu. It's me, Azula." And that was all it took for the warrior to be fully awake and at full attention. "Good, you're awake. Where's Katy." She used her nickname for the waterbender. He shrugged, he couldn't tell them that she was in the Dojo, they would be wondering why he knew.

"Azula, I don't know and don't care." His golden ember eyes glanced at his sister's two lackeys, Ty Lee and Mei. Mei was staring off into space, not really caring what happened, though even Sokka knew (yes Sokka knew a few things) the depressed girl had a crush on Zuko. Ty Lee was eagerly watching the situation, a smile burning on her face, as it always seemed to do.

"Of course you don't care…" Azula muttered while walking off, Ty Lee waved. Mei glared at the wall a bit more. Zuko sighed, his sister could read him to well, they didn't get along, by gods they didn't, but that didn't stop the fact that she knew everything about him. And if anyone ever asked her response would be 'Keep your friends close but stalk your brother and know every detail about his life.' And it confused everyone as they tried to figure out what the heck was wrong with the black haired girl.

"I don't" He called to her retreating body.

* * *

There was Chapter 2. Hope you liked it! Hit the _Periwinkle _and review. You know you really want to. 


	3. How to Deal with Unloved Fathers

Katara sat in Azula's room, her long brown legs hung over one side of the sofa, her back to the other. Azula was currently babbling about the many things in her life that annoyed her. Mai was clearly day-dreaming and Ty Lee watched with a fake enthusiasm.

"So Katy…whom in your life is catching your hard to get attention…boy wise of course?" Azula's voice seemed to slide through the room, reaching the far corners with but a hint of a question.

"Hmm…to be honest I don't believe anyone. Sure Jet and Haru are cute but they are but toys for ones imagination and bed." Katara responded with equal fluency. A silver twinkle flirted in her large eyes. Azula laughed at the response, her hand delicately covering her ruby lips.

"I must agree. Are you toying with them too Katy?" Azula smirked, hiding a giggle. One must understand Azula's and Katara's relationship to understand this. They are truly best friends, there families close for years. With this sense of familiarity they understand this relationship as family, therefore sisterly teasing isn't to be put above them. They understand each other like others simply don't.

"Why Zula, how could you acuse me of such?" Katara giggle, false shock lightly covering the laughter in her eyes. The two girls simply laughed harder, Ty Lee then chose to speak up.

"I have a large test tomorrow, I gotta get going to bed, see ya in the morn." She disappeared through the main door, Mai silently on her heels.

"I heard you were sleeping with Jet….is he good?" The question may have surprised even Toph but never would such a question surprise Azula.

"Mmm…not the best." The girls went on late into the night; debating who was truly the best to adorn the two princess's beds. Giggles and laughter roamed the halls, echoing from their rooms.

Zuko wasn't to happy, his girlfriend was reading the letter over his shoulder. The letter was addressed from his power-happy father, Ozai. The letter was simple and to the point, no frills and definitely no I-love-you-son's in the entireness of the letter. The words stated what Zuko already knew, and he glared at the roll of parchment.

_Crown Prince Zuko son of Ozai and Ursa_

_You must return for the winter's break. Balls are approaching and your sister and yourself will be attending with a date I preapprove. That girl you are dating simply will not do. Be back at the palace before the first ball. Make sure your sister understands this also. Goodbye._

_-Fire Lord Ozai, Son of Azulan and Asru._

"Zuko, why won't I do?" Jun's voice floated over his well built body. He tensed lightly.

"You have no royal blood. My father won't permit that." Zuko's voice was cold and harsh. Almost unforgiving.

"Why not? I am from a wealthy family." Jun started but Zuko cut her off suddenly.

"Jun. We need to end this. It isn't quite working out to well." Zuko decided to just go through with it, he couldn't hold out much longer.

"Zuzu…we can work…" Once again Jun started but she couldn't finish.

"Don't call me Zuzu. And this isn't working; I am breaking it off for my metal sanity." Zuko looked absolutely serious and almost insane.

"Zuko…."

"You're too freaking controlling! I can't stand it anymore!" Zuko nearly yelled, but in a controlled manner. Jun nodded sadly and ran out of the room crying. Zuko breathed heavily. He left the roll of parchment lying on the table and crawled into bed, welcoming the warm ruby sheets.

Breakfast finally rolled around and Zuko was waiting for his sister to arrive, most likely with the lackeys behind her. Sure enough she came marching into the dining hall, a look for domination coating her harsh but beautiful features. Zuko shivered slightly, the look was the one she gave whenever she wanted to win, conquer, dominate, slaughter, or in anyway destroy her enemies. Yes Zuko was the elder and heir to the throne but that changed but a thing, she was still incredibly terrifying when she held that harsh look on her face.

"Azula! Come here, father sent us a letter." She looked over at Zuko with a look that would most likely kill a small puppy, he shivered again. She came right on over and stole the parchment out of his hands.

"…home…dancing…Jun?...mkay…Thank you brother." With that the princess turned on heel and gilded across the room. Her hair bouncing behind her. Mai gave him a swift look of admiration then followed the murderous princess. Ty lee seemed almost ecstatic to be awake at 7 in the morning, the thought tortured his mind.

Zuko felt like he knew whom was to be on his arm those balls and formals. It was either Mai or Katara. Their was no way around it. He could have Mai swoon over him, in her angst ridden way, for nights on end or he could repetitively have to change pant sizes until he could find a pair that would accommodate the results of taking Katara as his date. He groaned quietly.


End file.
